Róbame el corazón
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Guarda mucho rencor. Todos le han fallado y el ha logrado que se arrepientan de esto, pero ahora cuando piensa que todo está en orden alguien viene alterar su paz y tranquilidad. Logrando despertar en el, aquellas emociones y sentimientos que creía muertos. Dejándolo con una sola idea en su cabeza, no descansará hasta tenerla a su lado y nunca aceptara un no como respuesta.


**_*Rencor*_**

* * *

 _Hay que comenzar desde un inicio y dejar claro_

 _Él nunca le quiso hacer mal a nadie_

 _Fue muy feliz siendo el más popular entre la gente, siendo un simple humano_

 _Y Solo intento ayudar a otros siendo un fantasma_

 _Lamentablemente las personas simplemente, no le agradecieron y lo peor_

 _…. Lo rechazaron_

\- ¡Ahhh!- se escuchaban gritos de gente que ahora estaban atrapados en las llamas de su propia casa

 _Por eso nunca se aseguró en no decirle nada a nadie._

 _Nunca quiso que supieran su secreto._

 _Sabía lo que sucedería si se enteraban….._

 _Pero lamentablemente alguien se enteró._

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Auxilio! - gritaban aquellas personas queriendo escapar de la muerte

 _Y nadie comprendió. …._

 _Ni siquiera su familia o "amigos"._

\- ¡No! - grito un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules siendo sujetado con fuerza por un esqueleto fantasma - ¡No mis padres! - sollozo forcejeando aún mas

 _Ellos fueron los primeros en negarlo espantados._

 _Ninguno realmente lo quiso por lo que era._

 _Todos pensaron que era un monstruo o aberración humana._

 _Solo un Experimento_

\- No, no, ¡No! - gritaba el chico cayendo al suelo y bajando el rostro, mientras una persona encapuchada de ojos verdes neón lo miraba.

 _No sirvió el bien que quería hacerles a todos._

 _Nunca nadie miro lo bueno._

 _Solo al monstruo._

 _Por eso ahora les daba la razón._

 _Ahora era lo que ellos veían en él._

 _Después de todo que más daba…. todos lo habían rechazado, ahora solo les estaba devolviendo el favor._

\- ¡Te odio! - grito el rubio apenas lo miro. El simplemente le sonrió.

\- ¿Hay alguna diferencia del antes con lo de ahora? - pregunta irónico antes de chasquear los dedos. Un guardia esqueleto, tomo de la cabeza de este y lo arrastro dejando frente aquel personaje de ojos verdes neón. - ¿No la hay verdad, Dash? - le dice mostrando una sonrisa retorcida

\- ¡Maldito nos has quitado todo! - grito furioso solo para después ser golpeado por uno de los esqueletos

El personaje de ojos neón solo negó y río

\- No todo. Bien sabes que este escenario no hubiera pasado si... confesaras donde esta ella - explica cerrando sus puños

\- ¡Nunca te lo diré! - grita furioso - No le harás lo mismo que a mi o a tu familia. Ella no se convertirá en una de tus víctimas

\- ¿oh enserio? Ya lo veremos. En algún momento, tendrá que salir a pedir clemencia por ti - ríe ya que dentro de él estaba empezando a enloquecer aún mas

\- ¡No lo hará, ella nunca vendrá! - grita completamente convencido

\- ¿ah no? Ya lo veremos. Ella siempre le ha sido fiel a los suyos - dice sacando una espada verde neón y apuntándole con esta en el cuello

\- ¡No lo hará! - grita con lágrimas en los ojos para luego mirarle con una sonrisa en la cara - Ella no nos recuerda Danny. No te recuerda a ti, ni a mí. Nada en particular - explica disfrutando por unos minutos como la sonrisa de él se borraba de su rostro.

\- Ella no vendrá por nosotros. Nunca podrás obtener tu venganza sobre ella. Porque simplemente nunca más la vas a volver a ver - ríe logrando que el personaje apriete la espada

 _Rechazo y repudio es todo lo que conoció, y él quería que sufrieran ellos también._

 _Pero ahora su misión estaba sin completar._

 _Aun le faltaba la persona más importante por castigar….._

\- Entonces, tu sufrirás por ella, día y noche hasta que la encuentre. Porque tenlo por seguro la voy a encontrar. Y cuando lo haga. Conocerá quien es Phantom, no me importa si me tardo siglos.. - explica sonriendo logrando que el chico lo mire asombrado - llévenselo y encárguense de sacarles la ubicación de mi próxima víctima - ordena mientras el rubio solo pataleaba y gritaba que nunca más la volvería a ver.

\- ya lo veremos - susurra sacándose su capucha dejando ver a un atractivo chico de ojos verdes neón y cabello blanco con una cicatriz en el pómulo

 _Solo ella. Aquella chica que había amado con el alma, pero al saber su verdad se había aterrorizado._

 _Rechazándolo y traicionándolo del mismo modo en que lo hicieron todos._

 _¿La encontraría?, Claro que lo haría. Tenía que hacer que pagará también._

 _No importaba si quemaba la ciudad tan solo buscándola._

 _La encontraría para torturara y hacerla agonizar._

 _Solo era cuestión de tiempo y un poco de paciencia._

 _El la haría pagar con creces haberlo despreciado y hacerle sufrir tanto._

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 _ **Dos años más tarde**_

 _ **En un departamento algo destrozado**_

\- ¡Valery! - grito de nuevo una chica de ojos violetas de unos 16 años con lágrimas en los ojos. Aun no podía creer lo que veía, temblando un poco. Tomo entre sus brazos con suma tristeza el cuerpo de una afroamericana que estaba antes, tendida en el suelo de ese departamento, con sangre saliendo de su abdomen. - No, Valery - susurra incrédula y triste - No tenías que hacer esto - solloza mirando la pistola tirada en el suelo - No tenías que morir aun, pudimos salir juntas de todo esto. ¿Porque te rendiste?, ¡¿porque?! - dice abrazando el cadáver - Eras la única persona que tenía. Mi única amiga -murmura conteniendo sus lágrimas

\- Pero te juro que vengare tu muerte. No descansare hasta que Phantom sea derrotado. Te lo juro - promete en un sollozo - Seguiré entrenando como me lo pediste en tu carta. Ayudare a los demás, también. Serás vengada…. tú, mi familia y todas esas personas inocentes. - murmura para por fin, levantarse y recoger la pistola. - Lo prometo - susurra mirando un papel en una pequeña mesa

 ** _En la zona fantasma_**

\- Mi señor encontramos a la chica en donde usted nos dijo, pero esta …

\- Muerta, lo se …- dice riendo para luego sentarse y colocar un rostro serio - fue muy cobarde….- gruñe apretando los puños furioso, pues aunque por fin la vida de la persona que le había hecho más daño había desaparecido, aún faltaba algo.

¿No estaba feliz de haber sido el que provocó la muerte de la que una vez fue su gran amor y verdugo al mismo tiempo?

No claro que no…. No solo ella le hizo daño. Todos lo habían herido. Y solo sabía necesitaba más.

Por eso sin sospecharlo nadie… Se auto proclamo rey delante de todos.

Gobernando con vara de hierro. Solo teniendo un propósito…

Encargarse personalmente de hacer sufrir a todos los habitantes .

Ninguna persona podría volverlo a rechazar o herirlo jamás.

Ya que solo obtendría todo lo mejor. Desde riquezas materiales, armamento y hasta mujeres por montones

Nadie nunca jamás le diría, un " _No_ " al rey de la zona fantasma y del mundo humano Danny Phantom.

 _Aunque tal vez…._

 _…. solo un alguien podría._

 _Un alguien que lo odiaba igual o mas que los demás, sin conocerlo realmente._

 ** _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

 ** _Un Año más tarde_**

 ** _En un habitación del palacio de Phantom_**

\- Es el momento - dice una joven de ojos violeta, de cabello largo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, de unos 17 años. Vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla hasta la cadera, un top de manga corta color morado y una capucha que le tapa casi todo el cuerpo, mirando a un muerto viviente que estaba vigilando bolsas de oro.

La chica sonríe y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar o activar alguna alarma derriba al esqueleto. Lo inmoviliza con un látigo que trae y sin perder tiempo toma gran parte del tributo del rey para luego escapar sin dejar rastro.

 _Una ladrona completamente rebelde, escurridiza, astuta y difícil de doblegar._

-¡Detengan a ese sujeto!- grita un caballero de amargura negra

-Jamás lo lograran - piensa la chica tapándose más la cabeza , montando a un caballo - siempre tengo trucos bajo la manga - susurra apretando un botón. Logrando tirar un gancho y cuerda aun edificio destruido. Dejando al caballo con un falso jinete y perdiendo de esta forma a los fantasmas que la perseguían.

\- jump... solo me pregunto que dirá Phantom cuando sepa que un humano ha logrado robarle de nuevo - susurra negando divertida, para luego ponerse sería - algún día cuando los ciudadanos estén más preparados y en menos peligro lo atacaremos. Por ahora solo puedo conformarme con que, no tengas ningún pretexto para matar a mi gente - murmura mirando el costal que traía cargando en la espalda.

 _Pero…._

 _…. Mas humana que nada._

-¡Que!- grita un joven de ojos verde neón y cabello blanco de unos 18 años. Levantándose de un golpe, completamente furioso.

-Lo que ha oído mi señor ha sucedido de nuevo. A robado de nuevo

-¡Maldito humano!- grita logrando que las mujeres que le sirven lo miren con miedo - Esto ha sido suficiente, ¡haré que pague por esta falta! ¡Yo mismo me encargaré de atrapar al tipo que está robando mi tributo! - grita de nuevo golpeando una mesa

 _Tal vez y solo tal vez sería la salvación de todos_

 _….Hasta del mismo rey..._

* * *

 _Holiss (una vez mas xD)_

 _bueno si lo se esto es medio raro en ves de continuar invento mas historias :S, ejemp, pero bueno esta idea no es del todo mía (de nuevo) es en colaboración de mi amiga **Sadaki** :D que al igual que yo, queríamos intentar hacer las cosas distintas ..._

 _Una Sam mas aventurera. (estilo robin hood. Una completa ladrona medio tramposa) Y un Danny mas tipo Bestia (si como el estilo de la película bella y bestia xD, aunque no tanto ya que este es mas perverso y frió :v)_

 _En si no sabemos como vaya aparar todo esto...ok si tenemos idea pero no se las puedo decir n.n_

 _Ok ya estuvo pues de nuevo saludos a todos, en especial_ _Saludos a: **Kayako16 Y DragoViking :)**_

 _y bueno como_ _siempre..._

 _T_ _engan un lindo Día (mañana tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
